The Night Out
by indijainga
Summary: Scott and Lydia take a sulking Scott to a club.It's a good thing he went with them. Scott/Derek & Stiles/Lydia


„Stiles, this is a fucking stupid idea! I don't want to go to a club," Scott said grimly. The night was unusually cold for the first day of December and Scott's plan was to stay at home, wrapped in a fluffy blanket and watch cheesy dramatic movies until he falls asleep. Well. Stiles and Lydia had a different plan for this Friday night and it wouldn't be as much fun if they wouldn't pull Scott out of the house to go party with them.

"C'mon, don't be such a geek and enjoy yourself," Stiles replied cheerfully hugging Lydia- his beautiful girlfriend tighter. Scott rolled his eyes at the sight. Everything reminded him of Allyson so much it started to physically hurt.

Lydia sighed at the touch, but didn't pull away. She loved Stiles, but her"inner bitch", as Jackson used to say, was still hard to control sometimes. Stiles didn't mind though and that was one of the things she loved about him the most.

Stiles noticed the sad look on his friends face and hurried everybody in the small club. They used to spend here many nights when Scott was still with Allyson… The boy slightly shook his head remembering and followed his friends inside.

The club was almost pitch black, because the hadn't come up yet.

„Hey, who's playing tonight?" Stiles asked a dark skinned guy with long dreadlocks, who was working here.

„Dude, didn't you know? Martin Solveig is on stage tonight! We expect the performance to be amazing!" Stiles nodded and smiled, walking towards his friends, which were already sitting at a small table near the stage. The girl was sipping a pink cocktail and telling something to Scott, who didn't seem to agree with whatever she was saying. Stiles sat next to Lydia and squeezed her hand gently.

„ What are you two talking about, hmm? " Scott opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted

„ I was telling him to get over Allyson and find a new squeeze tonight. This place is packed with hot chicks, "Lydia said energetically, but after a moment added „and boys. Like, look at that guy over there, at the counter." Both boys followed Lydia's slightly intense gaze and saw one of the most handsome men in the history of forever. He was tanned, with dark, flowing hair. The guy was wearing a black V-neck and dark jeans, and looked like the god of lust himself…who was looking right back at them. No, not them. Just Scott, who was now sweating and desperately clutching at the menu.

„ Is he still looking? "he asked quickly, panic rising in his stomach.

„Yes, he is and you have to go talk to him. He seems interested," Lydia pointed out „ besides, you have nothing to lose. Of course, if you don't want to, I can always go and say hi, and maybe-"

„ No, no, I'm good", he quickly interrupted the now far too excited girl. Scott gave a short look only to see Stiles face without any emotion, but Scott knew how much his friend hated himself whenever Lydia talked like that about other guys, like Stiles wasn't right there. Scott knew his friend would be devastated if Lydia went to talk to the mysterious guy, who was still looking at their table. And that was the only reason he was doing this. No other reasons at all.

„Ok, here I go. Wish me luck. And Stiles," he raised his head looking at him „Maybe you two should go check the dance floor out."Scott winked and left the confused couple at the table. Scott made a mental note, that he should probably give his friend some tips on successful dating or something. Ok, but now for the hard part. Talking with the hottest person on Earth.

Thundering music filled the entire club. Martin Solveig really had put on quite a show. There were lights everywhere and a dozen of pretty girls in short skirts were dancing around on the stage. Scott finally got to the counter and asked the bartender for a beer. He took a deep breath and turned to face the person eyeing him.

„ Hi, "Scott spat out and immediately regretted this decision. The other guy didn't move or say anything, but just when Scott was ready to go die in a corner from embarrassment he heard a quiet "hi yourself." Scott looked at the smirking guy with barely hidden surprise.

„Um, do- do you come here often? " _Great Scott, is that the best you can come up with?_ His conversational partner smiled and nodded „Yeah, sometimes when my sister comes to visit me, we come here to have some fun." Scott noticed the guys grin widen as he said the last word and almost fainted. He was a real charmer, Scott had to give him that, but he looked like a one night stander.

„What's your name? " Scott suddenly asked without thinking. He didn't receive an answer though, as the guy took Scott's hand and started walking away from the bar.

„ Where are we-"

„ Too noisy here. Let's go somewhere a little quieter. "

Scott didn't ask any other questions, so they just made their way through the crowd. The only thing Scott saw was Lydia and Stiles, both embraced in a tight hug, oblivious of the world around them. Scott smiled, but his expression was immediately changed by shock as he felt the stranger's lips on his own. They stumbled into the empty toilet and closed the door. The kiss was fast, aggressive even, but oh boy, how Scott enjoyed it. Soon after that, kissing was replaced with touching. This guy definitely was a pro- he was stroking Scott's now huge dick and whispering things, hot, dirty things that Scott hadn't even dreamt of. Scott was now on the verge of coming all over his pants, eyes shut and hands clenched in the others shirt.

„ Just...a few...more...p-please, "Scott whimpered, but the strokes became agonizingly slow.

„Sorry, have to go now," Scott's now favorite stranger said quietly „ See you soon. "

He planted a small kiss on Scott's lips and with a mischievous glint in his eyes started to walk away. Scott knew he had to say something, anything, but his dick was throbbing painfully in his tight jeans and was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

„ Between, the name's Derek," and with that he left the small bathroom and the blushed teenager alone.


End file.
